The War of the Canines
by Damaru Hineko
Summary: Sesshomeru, the added character, Damaru, and Kouga team up against Inu Yasha and well... you'll see!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Point blank, none of the charcters are mine except for Damaru. The others are patented to Inu yasha...  
  
The War of the Canines:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Arrival:  
  
Inu Yasha sat atop a maple, out looking the forest. Miroku sat beneath the tree, polishing his staff on his gi. Kagome sat on a rock, her feet in the water, Shippou asleep on her lap. The night was warm and was making it easier to fall asleep. Inu Yasha had almost fallen asleep himself a little while ago, until Shippou splashed water on his face while chasing a fish.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking suddenly alert from his almost completely unaware rest.  
  
"A jewel shard! And it's coming so fast!"  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched. "Hmmm...." He stood up on the branch and overlooked the forest. He squinted, then sniffed the air. "Grr... Sesshomeru." He leapt off the tree limb, and raced for the scent of his brother.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait up!" Kagome yelled after him, getting on her bike.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait for us!" Miroku yelled after him, and stood up. He sighed and turned to Kagome, and a very surprised and very drowsy little Shippou. "There's no stopping him when it comes to his elder brother, is there?"  
  
"Not really, Sesshomeru kinda makes it hard for Inu Yasha to stay still..." *unless he's unconscious* She thought.  
  
Kagome allowed Shippou into the basket on her bike. Miroku followed her, running at top speed.   
  
"Inu Yasha! Wait for us!" Shippou yelled after Inu Yasha, but because he was in pursuit of his brother, he wouldn't stop. His mind was on other things- he didn't even hear him yelling, otherwise he would have at least paused to tell Shippou to shut the hell up. The necklace around his neck began to glow. *No! Shit!* He thought, before he hit the ground... *Damn her!*  
  
Kagome finally caught up to Inu Yasha, and made him wait for Miroku to catch up as well. "Are you that dense? I told you it was coming fast! Meaning that we wouldn't have to go after it!"  
  
"It's Sesshomeru! I'm not waiting for him to find us! How close is it? Can you tell?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not that far away. At your speed, I'd say it was about ten seconds away..." She glared at him.  
  
"And just what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that the least you could do is wait for the ones who aren't part demon and can't move at a hundred miles per hour like you!"  
  
"AGAIN! It's my fault again that I'm a demon! Grr... I can't stand it! I'm part human part canine demon! So why do you have to rag on me every day about it!"  
  
"Inu Yasha... I'm- I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well, sorry isn't going to make me fully demon- the jewel shards are. And, no, I'm not waiting for you. I don't care if you tell me to "SIT" or not, I'll keep moving as fast as I can. What direction is it in?"  
  
"If this wasn't Sesshomeru we were dealing with, and just some other demon, then I wouldn't tell you. It's that way." She pointed north.   
  
"Figures. he never attacks from any direction besides north. I can thank my father for teaching him that piece of crap..."  
  
He leapt off into the shadows.   
  
"Sit boy!" The necklace glowed in the night. A loud crash came from about 20 feet away.  
  
"Dammit, Kagome! I'm sick of you doing that!"  
  
"And I'm sick of doing it! But if you're not going to wait up for us, then I'll make you wait up for us..." She put her hands on her hips. "So what's it going to be?"  
  
"Hn." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine."  
  
Kagome sighed. *I can't tell if he's just being stubborn out of spite, or if he really wants to catch his brother. It would really help to know...*  
  
Miroku and Shippou had been just standing there, waiting for the two of them to kindly shut up so that they could proceed with finding Sesshomeru and the jewel shard.   
  
They continues to follow the jewel shard- it was now going at a much slower pace. Kagome Had finally coaxed Inu Yasha to behave... {Heheh... Good boy...} Kagome gasped.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, turning around to look at her.  
  
"The jewel shard- it's stopped moving... And it's so close..." A roar drowned out her voice from there.  
  
"Hold that thought, Kagome!"  
  
"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" Three yellow lines appeared in the shadows.   
  
"Hn... You'd be lucky to have broken my armor with that mediocre attack. Like I haven't seen it before..."  
  
"Here's one you've never seem before!" The sound of the Tetsaiga being unsheathed and a slicing sound made Kagome start.   
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"A demon. You sliced a demon? So what? Try to slice me!" Sesshomeru was unharmed.   
  
Miroku gasped. A flash of light came from the shadows. Miroku, Shippou and Kagome turned around. A young women stood there, electricity flowing from her arm. It crackled and disappeared.   
  
"Damaru! Do you mind? There's sibling rivalry going on here..."  
  
"Gomen ne, Lord Sesshomeru. I saw through the shadows. He was inches from your neck."  
  
Sesshomeru jumped from the shadows and into the moonlight. "Then I thank you for your actions. I am sorry I yelled." He bowed to her.   
  
"Please, Master, allow me to assist your fighting."  
  
"Hai. You may have some fun with my brother. See what you make of the runt."  
  
"Heheh. My pleasure."  
  
Inu Yasha stepped out of the shadows as well. He looked Damaru over. "A girl? Sesshomeru, have you sunk low. This little bitch couldn't lay a scratch on me."  
  
"Oh, no?" She leapt up and kicked the side of his head. He went slamming into a rock behind him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ungh. Off guard fighting. You've gone to dirty fighting, too? You're a disgrace to dogs!"  
  
"Never insult Lord Sesshomeru. Especially for OUR nationality."  
  
"OUR? What do you mean, OUR?!" He asked confused and infuriated.   
  
"Let me show you." She grinned evilly. A flash of bright light and an echoing howl filled the air. Damaru emerged from the light as a wolf. A white wolf with brown down her sholderblades, solid, blue, glowing eyes, and dragon wings. She spread her wings and flew into the air. "Let's see how you fight a fellow canine!"  
  
"I've fought other dog demons before!"  
  
"Hn. Kouga was weak. I am not."  
  
"How did.. you know..?"  
  
Damaru whistled into the night. Kouga appeared and his pack of rabid wolf demons.  
  
"Damn!"   
  
"Hn. I'm back, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I can see that. How many times do I have to kill you?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know. Let's have a little fun and find out."  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
Inu Yasha leapt up into the air, just as Kouga sent his pack of Wolves on him.  
  
"Inu Yasha! move! I'll use my wind tunnel on the demons!"  
  
"Wait! Kagome! Is there a shard anywhere?"  
  
"Sesshomeru has one... Kouga has one, too! It's in his left leg!"  
  
"Then let me lure him away first, then take out the demons! I'll give you the signal!"  
  
"Okay!" Inu Yasha punched Kouga in the side of the head, he countered with an equal punch to Inu Yasha's stomach, and a kick to his groin. Inu Yasha fell to his knees, but got up as quickly as he could. Kouga punched him repeatedly, Inu Yasha blocking every punch. He slowly moved backward, Kouga following him into the woods. Miroku carefully pushed aside the beads on his arm, waiting on baited breath for the signal to release the wind tunnel. 


	2. Battle

Chapter 2:  
  
Battle:  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha dodged a violent pinch to the face, and countered with a kick to the side of Sesshomeru's body.  
  
"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" He shouted, and flashes of light went through the shadows. Sesshomeru seemed to be dodging Inu Yasha's attacks with ease. *How does he always do that? I'm never able to hit him, but when he hits me, he usually causes a fatal blow...*  
  
He took his attention away from his annoying brother, and backed up into a tree, half of the small demons close behind him. Miroku was violently fighting off the other half of them with his staff, and Kagome was able to shish kabob a couple and bind them to a tree. at least a dozen dead wolf demons had been killed by her arrows.   
  
"Now, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku pulled the glove covering the Wind Tunnel in the palm of his hand off, releasing a wind powerful enough to suck in a hundred demons at once or more.   
  
"No! Sisters! Brothers!" Damaru yelled in anger. She shot a lightning bolt at Miroku's wind tunnel, blocking it, and shutting it, before it was able to suck up any of them. "You will not hurt my friends and family. You will not harm them. I will leave them out of the fight if promise to leave them be."  
  
She howled. The wolf demons retreated into the woods, now hiding from the action. Miroku fell to the ground, unmoving, as if his whole body was suddenly made of stone.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, racing up to his side.  
  
"Damn you! Bastard!"  
  
"We won't leave your kind alone until you leave our kind alone!" She shot an arrow towards the wolf. She dodged it.  
  
"As much as you may be Kikyo, girl, I have had the training of Lord Sesshy. This will show you that you will never win!" The wolf shot towards Kagome, rendering her helpless.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"No. Kagome! KAGOME!" He jumped out of the may of his brother's deadly punch, and toward Kagome. Before Damaru could hit, he had moved her away. Kogome was safe, but unconscious. "What did you do to her? Bitch! What did you do to her?!"  
  
"She's temporarily paralyzed. An effective attack that can only be used once. She will be okay. Unharmed when she awakes. Demo, I cannot tell you the outcome of your friend... the monk..." Their attention turned to Miroku, lying, paralyzed, on the ground.  
  
"I thought you said it could only be used once! It's two people down!"  
  
"That was from shock- shock from his wind tunnel being clogged. Now how about a fight!"  
  
"Grr..." Inu Yasha leapt up to the flying wolf, and made a swipe at her but missed. He tried every attempt he could to hit her, but was proven unsuccessful. Obviously, she HAD had training by Sesshomeru. She was able to dodge every attack he tried. That was when Inu Yasha realized why. All this time, he had never realized that he attacked in patterns. His eyes widened. *How could I have not noticed this all this time? How can I be attacking in patterns? I'll have to try attacking simultaneously. I don't know if he'll be able to see through my attacks or not...*  
  
Inu Yasha moved away, and Sesshomeru used the chance to attack. He dived toward Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha went to dodge, but was too late. But wait! Inu Yasha wasn't hit! It was Shippou's top! His spinning top fox magic worked! Even on Sesshomeru.   
  
"Ha! Cool! Fox Magic works again!"  
  
"I wouldn't get cocky, kitsune."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hn... It almost tricked me. Damn fox..." He simply touched the top, and it returned to it's truly smaller form. He put his eyes back to Inu Yasha, now realizing that Shippou was of no threat.   
  
Miroku began to stir slightly. He moved his arms and legs, and shifted the weight from his back to his side. Shippou rushed up to him.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Inu Yasha! I think Miroku's waking up! Miroku! Miroku!"  
  
Inu Yasha ignored Shippou and continued fighting, although heard him perfectly. But, even if Miroku awoke, there would only be so much he could do. That wolf demon would pick him off just as easily, even without that attack. Obviously, she was a lot stronger than Miroku, which was beginning to scare Inu Yasha. Miroku may not have been able to pull off his wind tunnel again if she were to keep zapping him, and the last thing Inu Yasha wanted was for anyone to get hurt during a personal battle between he and his brother...   
  
Kagome was still down, and fox magic was proving itself unworthy fast, so Inu Yasha figured he'd have to do this on his own...  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha!" Myoga landed on his shoulder. "Songo and Kilala are coming to help you!"  
  
"Myoga? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You're my master, are you not?"  
  
"I meant on my shoulder, it isn't the safest here..."  
  
"Don't be so sure... Look," he pointed towards the sky. Sesshomeru was retreating! And the wolf demons and Damaru were leaving as well. Kouga was smirking as he leapt into the air to join them, following his new friends.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"If you're getting help, than so are we." Sesshomeru replied.  
  
"What!? We're already out numbered! It's you, plus the minor wolf demons making about fifty- four, versus the six of us when Songo and Kilala show up!" Myoga was enraged.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"You know you can't beat us, that's all..." Inu Yasha said, crossing his arms over his chest. 


	3. Wind Tunnel

Chapter 3:  
  
Wind Tunnel:  
  
"Yes, you're right, half breed..." He flew away in his clouds.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Don't... Inu Yasha... he... isn't... worth it..." Miroku pushed his body to a breaking point to stand up. But, by the time he was on his feet, he had no strength left to stand, and he collapsed.   
  
"Miroku! Miroku!" Shippou ran up to Miroku and transformed into Inu Yasha in order to help Miroku stand up.   
  
"Uh.. I must still be effected by the attack, I'm seeing two Inu Yashas..."   
  
"No. I'm Shippou. I'm just using Inu Yasha to keep you up. Come on... Let's get you seated on the rock over here..." They both worked hard to get Miroku over to the rock, for, as much as Shippou had Inu Yasha's body, he did not have his strength. This made things very difficult. Miroku seemed to be a rag doll in his hands as he tried his best. "Inu Yasha! I could use a little help over here!"   
  
"Hn..." He replied, walking up to Shippou, picking up Miroku, and placing him on the rock. "You'd think that, even though you're a fox, you'd have a little more strength..."  
  
Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha, then transformed back. Miroku opened his eyes a little. He gasped.  
  
"What happened... to... Kagome?" He asked in concern.  
  
"The wolf demon that flew told me that she would be fine... I don't know how much we can trust her, but Kagome seems to have a pulse." Inu Yasha said, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't care.  
  
"Ungh!" Miroku clutched his arm, electricity crackled on it, covering his arm with bright flashes of yellow light. He clenched his teeth, groaning in pain. Shippou gasped.   
  
"What's wrong, Miroku?"  
  
"It's the electricity, and those beads! The beads around his hand are thread together by wire. The wire conducts electricity. Miroku, you have to get rid of the beads!"  
  
"No... it'll... destroy.. Us... all... if... I... am not... strong... enough... to... control it!" He stuttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Unless you want to kill yourself, I suggest you remove your beads!"  
  
"No! It'll... kill... us... all... Even me..." He gasped.  
  
"How can it kill you? You're on the wrong side of it!"  
  
"It'll... reverse... itself and suck... me.. In... with it..."  
  
"Damn it, Miroku!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and leapt up to a tree, leaving her on a branch draped over it. He jumped back down. "Shippou! Move! Go up to Kagome!" He stood beside Miroku as little Shippou ran as fast as he could. He jumped up several times to the branch Kagome was on. Inu Yasha brought his attention to the beads around Miroku's hand, and he stood behind it. He ripped off the beads, getting electrocuted a little in the process. The wind tunnel released it's powerful, unimaginable storm of wind. Miroku screamed in pain, surprise and fear.  
  
"No! Inu Yasha! What have you done!" He screamed over the incredible roar of wind. Inu Yasha held his hand in place, this way it only took out a portion of the forest.   
  
A gasp came from behind them as Kilala, the saber- toothed fire cat, landed behind them. Songo leapt off the fire cats's back and she transformed back into a small, innocent, kitten. Songo started running up closer to see what was going on.   
  
"Songo! No! Don't come any closer!" Songo paused then gasped again. Kilala mewed softly in confusion. "Just stay back!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! I can't keep this up much longer!" Miroku yelled, gasping and sweating. Inu Yasha still felt a little bit of electricity crackling, though. They had gotten rid of most of it, but not all of it. That was not a good sign. Inu Yasha knew that if he tried putting the beads back on now, Miroku would still be getting electrocuted. No. He would help Miroku now, and when Damaru returned, she would pay for her mistake. For Kagome, and for Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Try to hold on just a little bit longer!"  
  
"It'll suck us in! I won't be able to control it! I've never kept it up this long! Aaahhh!!!" He screamed in pain.  
  
"Uh... uh..." Kagome stirred. Shippou ran up to her side and repositioned her on the tree branch so that she would not be uncomfortable. "What...?" She opened her eyes. Shippou sat next to her.  
  
"It's a good thing you're awake, Kagome. I think Inu Yasha could use your help."  
  
"Huh?" She peered over the side of the branch and saw Inu Yasha holding Miroku's hand, and Miroku seemed to be weakening by the second. "Uh... Inu... Yasha...?" Her vision was blurry, and she wasn't really aware of what was going on.   
  
"Miroku was electrocuted and Inu Yasha took the beads off his hand because the wire that strung the beads was conducting the electricity. The wind tunnel was released once the beads were taken off, and now Inu Yasha's waiting for all of the electricity to disappear from the beads in his other hand while he holds Miroku's hand steady with the other. But, miroku can't keep it up. It's been going to long and he's afraid it'll suck them both up."  
  
"Inu Yasha realized... it would.... conduct... electricity...?" She was surprised. Inu Yasha never thought things through in the past. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?  
  
"Yeah." Shippou jumped down. "I'll be right back, Kagome!" He ran up to Inu Yasha, being extra careful to stay behind Miroku's wind tunnel. "Inu Yasha!" He yelled over the extreme winds, "Kagome's awake! She's still drowsy, but she seems fine!"   
  
"Alright! Thanks, Shippou! Now get back in the tree!" He gasped as Shippou ran off on all fours. Miroku was close to passing out. Although, not all of the electricity was gone, he knew he had to put the beads back on. Miroku could have been killed if he kept them off. With this in mind, Inu Yasha placed the beads back on his hand. The electricity crackled a little, but Miroku seemed to ignore that as he looked up at Inu Yasha through exhausted eyes. He smiled at his slightly, then passed out again. Inu Yasha carefully placed him down on the rock, then leapt up to the tree branch. "He'll be too tired to fight if Sesshomeru comes back too soon..." His eyes landed on a confused Kilala and Songo. "I'll be right back. You okay, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine..." 


	4. Search for the brothers

Chapter 4:  
  
Search for the Brothers:  
  
  
  
He leapt down from the tree and walked up to Songo. "Long time no see. Where the hell have you been?" Songo just smiled. She knew that Inu Yasha was going to add some sort of insult.   
  
"That's none of your business. But, I would like to know what the hell is going on around here. Why is Kagome in such a position?"  
  
"She was shocked unconscious by some electrical wolf demon called Damaru. Sesshomeru showed up with some old friends... Kouga and his demons... and some new friends, Damaru, the electrical wolf transformer... She can transform from a human- like form to a wolf demon... similar to Sesshomeru, I guess..." Songo gasped as she stared past Inu Yasha, and at Kilala, tugging gently on Miroku's robes, as if sensing something was wrong.   
  
"Oh, what happened to Miroku?" She asked in concern.  
  
"When you landed before, you sort of saw what happened..." Reluctantly, Inu Yasha explained the whole story, then leapt back up to the tree branch. At least Kagome was sitting up. Inu Yasha picked her up and carried her down the tree, setting her against the tree's trunk. Kilala leapt into her lap, mewing sweetly to her.  
  
"Hey, Kilala." She felt so weak she almost wanted to fall asleep again, but she resisted and did her best to stay awake.   
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
"Lord Sesshy?"  
  
"What is it, Damaru?"   
  
"Who else are we going to recruit? Naraku sure as hell won't do it, and we're all out of other canine demons..."  
  
"We may be out of canine demons, but there are still many demons who would be equally   
  
amused to claim the head of Inu Yasha."  
  
"Saa... demo... who else?"  
  
"The thunder brothers."  
  
"But, I thought they were–?"  
  
"No, Damaru, they are dead. But, with the help of a Shikon jewel fragment," He took out a small shard of the shikon jewel from his pocket, "we can allow them to walk the earth once again."  
  
"Is that where we're headed, Lord Sesshy?"  
  
"Yes. We are headed towards the Thunder brothers' grave to bring them back from the dead."  
  
"Yay! Lord Sesshy's going to give us more warriors!" She flew ahead going at light speed, doing back flips and barrel rolls.  
  
"Calm yourself, Pup."   
  
"Pup?" At the words, she transformed into her puppy form; exactly like her wolf form, only smaller and younger. She let out a small bark.  
  
"You know, that form of you's kind of appealing..." Kouga said. Damaru flied up to him and flew into his arms. She folded her dragon wings and nuzzled him gently. "Heh. You're definitely cuter now than in your normal form." Damaru barked slightly in response.  
  
Pup was Sesshomeru's pet name for her. She loved it when he called her that. For, although it was normally said in a stern voice, commanding context, and demanding way, there was something appealing to the fact that her Lord Sesshy would call her Pup.   
  
"Pup. Come here."   
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshy." She spread her wings and broke away from Kouga's firm yet gental grip and soared up to Lord Sesshy.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Here. I would like you to try and find the exact spot of the grave." He held a piece of fabric in front of her.  
  
"Is this from the Thunder Brothers' clothes?"  
  
"Hai." He nodded slightly.  
  
She sniffed it then sniffed the air. She nodded a little at Lord Sesshomeru and flew ahead on her large dragon wings. She followed the scent for miles, Kouga and Lord Sesshomeru following. She finally began to descend, slowly moving toward a cliff on a mountain. Sesshomeru began to speed up slightly out of anticipation. Kouga barely noticed, and was trying to keep his wolves from barking at the snow- white flying pup.   
  
She landed on the cliff and sniffed the ground slightly. She took off a run took a hair- pin turn into a cave. She raced, following the scent along the ground. Then she stopped at a dead end and sniffed the ground. It was a circular area in the cave, and was darker than any other part of the cave, probably because it was the farthest in. She began to generate electricity throughout her body, making herself crackle slightly and glow. This created enough light to see in the small corridor of the cave. She looked up to Sesshomeru. He nodded. She transformed back into her regular Wolfen form and began to dig as fast as she could. She dug down to the skeletons beneath the soil.   
  
"Yes. Nice work, Pup." Sesshomeru cackled evilly and Kouga, Damaru and Kouga's wolf demon howled. 


End file.
